Conventional cameras comprise one imaging channel which images the entire object field or total field of view. Such cameras comprise adaptive components which allow the imaging system to be adapted and thus expand manufacturing tolerances and the temperature range of usage, and/or allow automatic focusing and optical image-stabilizing functions. Multi-aperture imaging systems consist of several imaging channels which each only capture part of the total field of view.